Let It Roll
by Savage Rob
Summary: Real life Rob Pattinson attempts to attend a local concert with his BFF Tom...of course the night is more than ordinary...It is my first FF and its a rather long One Shot...


Let It Roll—one shot

Even though I had happily attended countless concerts, attending my favorite band with my best friend seemed almost perfect. A confessed metal-head, I had to acknowledge that my first love would always be Def Leppard. Granted, I was too young for the pre-Hysteria tours, I still took advantage of seeing them live, every chance I could. My BFF gladly agreed to attend this year's tour with me, as we saw her personal favorite, Bon Jovi, last month. The 80's were on a come back swing, and we couldn't be happier. Music grew extensively in the last 20 years, but who can turn down the opportunity to see their first loves on stage. We were more than a little fan-girl excited. So, dressed in jeans and tanks, as it is summer in New Jersey after all, we met at the light rail station and headed over to the Mann. Granted the years had been less than kind to the band, no longer able to sell out the bigger arenas, we were happy for the intimate park setting of the Mann Music Center.

Transported in time, we arrived before the opening act. Looking around, we were reminded that the appeal of the band would never be lost on the true fans. Concert goers were and array of men, women, and children of all ages in a wide variety of dress. From big hair to lace tops to old concert shirts, it was proving to be an interesting night. We submitted to the security scan and pat down, and headed to our seats. Quickly all thought of our outside lives vanished as we relished in the atmosphere. The opening band played a loud thrashing set that absolutely whetted everyone's appetite. As the Ra set neared completion, I headed out to the bar.

Stepping up to order, I was shoved into the bar by a six foot wall of guy, who yelled his beer order over my head. Elbowing him slightly, I turned up in disgust, "Not much on bar etiquette?"

"Sorry, what can I get you?" remarked the less than happy wall. Something was off; he was trying to go unnoticed a little too much. I smirked at his less than thrilled expression and wondered who forced him to attend the concert.

Putting him out of his misery, I responded, "Two Captain and Coke, double shots, light ice."

He smiled down at me and suddenly, I knew the source of all his annoyance, he was trying to blend in…not doing too bad a job, but clearly nervous. When the bar tender returned with our drinks, he attempted to pay. Reaching into his dark jeans' pocket, he pulled out what must have been a fifty and laid it on the bar. Scooping it up to protect his privacy, I turned to him, "We haven't accepted pounds in 200 years, let me cover this round."

Shocked and a little embarrassed, he flashed me his world famous grin. Thankfully he had beers in hand, or he would have given himself away completely by pulling on his hair. I couldn't help but chuckle as I paid the tab. The wall factor worked in my favor as we made our way toward the stage. Ra was ending my favorite song, Supernova. I was a little sad I missed it, but then thought better of being rammed into the bar by the hottest actor of the moment instead. Definitely a story to share with everyone in a few days' time, it seemed only fair to give him a chance to enjoy the show and get out of the city!

"So where are you sitting?" rocked me out of my reverie with his natural accent, gone was his trusty American attempt.

"What?" I questioned.

"Where are you and your mate sitting?" he asked again.

"Oh, over there." I pointed because I had no idea at the moment where I was sitting. Mesmerized, I could listen to that accent all day…I already missed it; even though, I'd only been back from London a month. Snapping out of it to stare into those gorgeous eyes, I said, "Sorry, my best friend and I are near the back. FYI your appearance tonight is still a secret. I'm not a tweeter or anything, so feel free to enjoy the show."

"Uh, thanks. My mate and I have great seats, would you like to join us?" He shyly offered.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean thanks; this is my favorite band, so I'd love to be closer. All the tours I've seen, I've never been able to score front row or even floor seats. Umm, well do you want to follow me to Lisa or wait here?"

"It's definitely safer if I follow you and lead you past security to my seats. So lead the way."

Making our way to what were possibly the worst seats at the Mann under the roof, I waved Lisa to come to me in the aisle.

"Hey, Lisa, this is Rob and he's offered us better seats with him."

I turned to Rob, "It is Rob, right?"

He flashed us that shy grin again and nodded in agreement and turned to lead the way to his seats.

I handed Lisa her drink and she just mouthed to me, what the fuck? I just shrugged my shoulders and followed along.

As the two of us giggled along behind, we had to straighten up for security. We followed Rob up to the front corner, just shy of the front row and the screaming women to his seats. Sectioned off with ropes, we saw Rob's very own best friend already waiting. Knowing she'd prefer the aisle, I scooted down row and took the seat between the men. I noted a similar look of WTF on Tom's face as we sat.

Rob quickly introduced us without the fun details of how he impaled me to the bar. "Tom, this is Lisa and ?" I realized that I'd not shared my name…blushing I helped him out, "Kelly, the girl he impaled on the bar" Now it was Lisa and Tom's turn to chuckle and Rob's turn to blush. We settled into our seats and drinks and waited for the show to start.

I looked at Rob and had to ask, "I didn't expect you to like Def Leppard, and I read you are more of an indie music guy, mind if I ask what you're doing here?"

He smiled, "Well at least you didn't say I was too young! Just kidding, my sisters are huge fans and shared their love with me. When I realized Tom and I would be here, we got ourselves tickets. Of course, it is not often that I get to go to an actual show and get a seat. Crowd control is usually a problem, but the Mann here is so laid back, I thought we'd give it a shot. So, you?"

"Well, I have an older cousin who fell in love before me and turned me on to them years and years ago! We usually come together, but she couldn't tonight. Lisa was nice enough to agree to come with me or else I'd be all alone!" Lisa smirked, we both knew she was humoring me by coming tonight!

Rob confessed, "I thought I was about to get mobbed when you recognized my blunder at the bar! Seriously, thanks for not screaming! Upgrading your seats was the least I could do!"

"I'm not really an OMG screamer when it comes to celebrities. When you live in South Jersey, it's always a possibility. We have tons of the professional athletes living all around us. Not that I wasn't completely shocked because I am still a little dazed being here beside you, but I know how you are stalked and would not want to ruin your evening." It was true; he couldn't go anywhere it seemed. If my calm tone at the bar made it so he could return and enjoy the show, the music was all that mattered.

A few more sound check noises and I knew the boys would be out soon. I took a gulp of my rum and coke, still needing a little liquid courage in order to just sit here. I realized I was staring into space day dreaming again, when his long fingers brushed my hand to get my attention, the noise level was rising steadily that I could hardly hear when he spoke. Watching his lips move, I concentrated on his every word, but to no avail. "What? I can't hear you already?"

I felt his breath on my neck as he leaned to my ear to ask, "What's your favorite song?"

Completely flushed and slightly embarrassed, I leaned to him to answer as intimately, "Foolin', You?"

I watched as he licked his lips in order to answer, the simplest word, "Same."

Now completely embarrassed and hot beyond all reason, I attempted to smile. His eyes spoke volumes, searing questions to my soul…what else could a Jersey girl possibly have in common with an A-list actor? I wonder if I'll find out.

I was pulled back to reality by the thunder of the best opening song around, Stagefright. I wondered if Rob knew it from the first chord as I did. Securing my drink under my seat, I jumped to my feet to scream at Joe, "I said welcome to my show!" I glanced at Rob to see he'd rather maintain his seat and perhaps his anonymity a little longer.

Singing and dancing along to my favorite band made me completely oblivious to my seat mates. Even I was shocked when I realized how I had ignored the three of them, but I seemed to be their source of excitement. After half the set list, Rob stood up and pulled my ear to his lips, "You are making Tom and I feel like right gits, we're the Brits here you know! Do you know every word to every song?"

Shouting my reply in his direction, "Yes, I think I do, B-sides included." I proved my point with the next song, Ride into the Sun. I turned to Rob, "I actually own the EP, wasn't very easy to get here in the states and so many years after it was recorded! And I paid a bloody fortune for it!" He laughed at his slang coming from my mouth and smiled. I continued, "I'm a little obsessive about the things I like…this (pointing to the stage) is my first obsession"

"Obsession…really, any others I should know about?" he asked.

"Well, I've only have 2 drinks, I think it will take a few more before I start disclosing all my secrets." I winked and returned my eyes to the stage. My attention shifted as Tom exited our row, taking Lisa with him to visit the loo, and I'm sure to provide a little cover if needed.

Alone, well as alone as one can be in the middle of a concert, with Robert Pattinson, I had to focus on the stage to keep from squealing like a little girl. I almost lost what little composure I had when he stood up and encircled my waist in his long arms for the next song. Whispering the lyrics in my ear, he laid his head on my shoulder. My mind was reeling, was this some crazy dream and if so I don't want to get up and go to work yet, please let it last a little longer. As the song ended and people separated again to scream the next song, he planted one hot, wet kiss on my neck. Shocked and aroused beyond reality, I swooned at the loss of his arms to steady me.

Two songs later Tom and Lisa returned with more liquor that I all but drained my in an attempt to deal with my surroundings. Tom chuckled and punched Rob in the shoulder asking, "What did you do while we were gone?" Rob just smiled at him. I turned to look at Lisa who was asking WTF with her eyes again. I just fluttered mine at her in response. She laughed and we enjoyed the end of the regular set without incident.

Finally taking my seat, I noticed that Rob was texting someone. I paid no real attention, but nudged him with my leg. "I need the loo before the encore." He laughed and offered to escort me. I was desperately trying to walk in a straight line, unsure if it was all the rum or the all the Rob that was proving the bigger issue. His hand discretely on my lower back led me to the "VIP" lounge. Never was I happier to see these letters…no long line for me to wait in! I practically ran for the door, I was so wet I just had to get some distance from him to gain some sense of reality.

As I emerged, far more composed, from the ladies, I quickly lost all I had regained when his lips crashed into mine. He was so tall I knew he must be leaning down quite far to reach me, but he felt completely at ease. His lips were so soft and warm, I couldn't resist. I opened my lips for him as his tongue explored mine, and I reached my hand up into his hair. It was exactly as everything I'd ever read about him. Completely disheveled and so soft, I pulled him into a deeper kiss. His arm reached my back and our bodies molded into one another. I could feel him growing harder as we kissed and my own body reacted. Growing bolder, I moaned as he used his free hand to cup one very eager breast. As he grazed my nipple with his thumb, I neared the cliff edge about to leap right off into ecstasy. He broke off the kiss enough to allow me to see his face…the arched eyebrow...the come-hither stare…I no longer wondered why women on all continents screamed his name, at this moment I'd follow him anywhere.

He tugged my hand and led me further into the recesses of the VIP lounge…a more intimate room. Glancing around his shoulder, I noted several plush couches, dimmed lights, a remarkable lack of noise, and only one other couple in the far corner. As my brain began to process the room, he pulled me to a corner behind a velvet curtain. Pushing me against the wall, his lips continued their earlier assault on my mouth. Gently licking my lower lip, I parted my lips granting his access. My mind continued to race, wall sex with a Hollywood star was so far from my to-do list, and I pushed any negative thoughts away. Sensing a slight change, he simply smiled at me, not a cocky "I do this all the time" smile, but more of an "I can't believe I'm doing this either" smile that asked permission to continue. Nodding my agreement, I reached under his shirt to feel the chest I had seen on screen so many times. All sense and logic went away as he grabbed the hair at the nape of my neck with his left hand and made quick work of the button on my jeans with his right. Reaching to unleash him from the constraining button-flys, I allowed my eyes to fully take him in. "Gorgeous," I uttered and he moaned in response. As I stroked his length with my right, I cupped his sak in my left and watched as he literally grew bolder in my hands. He continued to moan and make quick work of freeing my breasts from their unyielding cups. His head sunk to take each heated nipple in his mouth with such fervor; I thought I'd cum from the sensation alone. Feeling his release nearing, he pushed my hips free of my jeans and turned me to face the wall. The exposure only heightened my arousal and I moaned as he swept his length along my wet lips. I placed my hand on the wall to steady me and fisted his hair with the other. Another pass of my wet lips and he positioned himself at my entrance. As he thrusted deeply into me, I cried out in pleasure. He made several quick thrusts slowing only to stop his early release. "Faster," I whimpered and he happily complied. "That's it, I'm there…cum with me," I whispered in his ear. He growled a guttural moan as he pulsated into me. As my own release followed, I crashed over the cliff that I'd been on since we locked eyes at the bar. "Yes!" I screamed unable to contain my excitement at the release of such a long tension. I could feel his smile on my neck followed by a wet kiss. He released me and quietly replaced my pants about my hips as I continued to shutter under his touch. I turned to him and did the same, securing his pants, straightening his shirt as he kissed me again.

The roar of the crowd and the beginning of the encore pulled us back to reality. Regaining our composure was going to take another minute. Rob tugged my tank back over my hips and grabbed my hand to lead me to our seats. Trying to focus, I took my seat for the second song and avoided the glares of Lisa and Tom. The raucous instrumental was a perfect opportunity to gain some control over my completely spent body. I was literally jerked back into reality when Rob grabbed me up to stand in front of him for the last song. He whispered in my ear, "for you".

Two chords later, I realized the meaning of those words, Foolin'. I shook my head wanting to know how he knew they'd play it when I realized the text he'd sent. Does he know the band? I mean no way; can he make that kind of request? My mind was refocused when he swayed us back and forth to my favorite song as we sang together.

Just as the last note was struck and the band began the Thank Yous, Rob and Tom ushered us out of the row toward a large security guard. At a door, Rob flashed a card that had been hanging around his neck all night. Intrigued, I followed along quickly. Somewhere along the way he grabbed my hand and gently held on to me as we wound our way along some underground tunnels. Growing in anticipation, I knew what this meant, the pass, the seats, the hall ways…he had a back stage pass. A slight giggle left my lips and the realization came to settle on me. He turned and smiled at me again. We reached our destination, a crowded hallway opened into a large room. He pulled us over to two rather stunning blondes and let go of my hand to hug and kiss them both.

"Vic Lizzy, this is Kelly and Lisa" he introduced us to the beauties I knew were his sisters. Tom gave them each a hug and we exchanged pleasantries.

"So, you're fast, they aren't ready yet" Lizzy stated.

"Well you know once the lights came up, we'd be done for, so it was safer to head here." Rob explained.

Vic turned to me and said, "So Foolin', my favorite as well."

Stunned, I looked at her brother with his trademark sheepish grin plastered on his face and said, "The text?"

"Yep, sorry, but it's not every day you pick a stranger up at a bar and you share the same fav! Vic just made a suggestion, and I guess the guys were cool with it. I hope you liked it?"

"Liked it, are you kidding me…I'm just so overwhelmed at this point…I'm afraid of what else you might be able to do to wow me! Wait, I totally picked you up at the bar…after you pinned me to it I could have slugged you…but you were trying so hard to act the American drunken-ass part, I had a little fun at your expense. You've said you can slip in and out of the American accent, but you seemed to be having a ton of trouble as you smushed me. I enjoyed watching you suffer, especially when you tried to pay in pounds!"

A roar of laughter left his sisters' lips and even Lisa and Tom had to laugh at the hilarity of it all. I blushed for making such fun of him, but he was just too easy to get. I turned my gaze to him and let my eyes apologize, to my astonishment it was lust that stared back.

"You two sound like you've been together years…seriously…you just met…Rob I think she's got your number…I want to call Mum and let her know she'd not worry about you ever again!" Lizzy laughed again at her own summation.

Vic interjected, "It's nice to see our little brother brought to his knees by an American…we've seen others try, but you definitely win."

"I'm a Jersey girl…we are our own variety of American…definitely not one to mess with we invented sarcasm here!" at that even Lisa let out a whooping laugh…she knew better than anyone that I was a sarcastic bitch when I wanted to be. I was fun to watch him take it so well, and even dish a little revenge out. This could be more fun than I originally thought.

Suddenly the doors swung open, Lizzy and Vic almost stood at attention as the band came out to greet everyone. Rob reached for my hand again and I gave it if only to keep from falling over. It occurred to me that I had nothing to sign, except my shirt. Although, I hated to go all fan-girl crazy, I was freaking out. I had no idea what to say and was relieved when Lizzy and Rob did all the talking for us. One at a time, the band members made their way over to chat with the Pattinson trio. They were indeed friends, asked about one another's families, and after pleasantries were exchanged Rob introduced Lisa and I. Although the band was unfazed, Rob was a little shocked when I asked each to sign the shirt I was wearing. I thanked each for the auto and the song. Joe said he was happy to do it for Robbie's new friend. I almost chuckled at the image of a young Robbie talking to the famous musician. We said our own thank yous and goodbyes to the band and the sisters.

"Kelly, enjoy the rest of the night. Here's Vic's number, she's in Philly more than the rest of us and we'd love to get together again for a drink and chat!" Lizzy handed me a sheet of paper.

I tore it in half and wrote my cell on the other part and returned it to the sisters. "That would be awesome, but remember I'm a Jersey girl, you might have to cross the river to hang. We have plenty of cool stuff on our side to see and do." We hugged goodbye and headed back into the tunnel.

"So, what's next?" Tom inquired.

"I have no idea," was my only reply.

"We took the train…hate to drive in Philly…so I guess it is homeward bound…you must have a car around here to whisk you away, right?" Rob looked completely defeated at my words. Why? I had no expectations of him beyond right now.

Tom took me into a bear hug, "Thanks for joining us…great night!"

"No thank you both, I can't imagine a better concert!" was my only reply. As Tom said good bye to Lisa, I turned to face Rob.

"Thanks for crushing me at the bar…thanks for the seats, the song, and the unforgettable trip to the loo…" I smiled at him, "Your sister has my number."

He chuckled…he knew I had no way to contact him directly and he could control the situation. He kissed me fully and left me stumbling on the street a knowing smile on my face.


End file.
